


Love is What Killed Us

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Flashbacks, Gen, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prime Minister of Great Britain had enough of wizards when his daughter was killed in an attack by Voldemort. Blinded by rage, he blamed the magical race as a whole for this atrocity. Albus Dumbledore once said that Love would be what saved us, instead it was what that doomed us all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is What Killed Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. As such I would appreciate any and all feedback and pointing out of errors.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

Do you see the broken shards on the ground? The blood has stained the shadows of the fallen into the thirsty dirt of the earth, leaving echos-just echoes. We were too late to stop them. All that's left are bodies and dust.

The sun is traitor to us. It now heralds the shouts of the dying as they can find us once again. The fog and clouds are the only allies that we might encounter now.

They culled off our children after we were exposed. It was compared to Nazi Germany by the muggleborns. Why couldn't the muggles have learned from their mistakes? There was no one to help us and we learned quickly that whoever said otherwise was lying.

There aren't many of us left any more. They had hunted us like rabbits. They chased us from our holes as they laid in wait on the other side.

I wasn't there that unfortunate day at Diagon Alley; I wouldn't be here today if I had been. All I got to see was the aftermath as the muggles published pictures, explaining how evil we are and cheering at their success. The wizards and witches left behind, watching and listening in horror. Dreading what this would mean.

As a nation we were in shock. The attack had come with no warning, no time for parley. Almost every single magical family in Britain lost someone that day. The time of the attack was perfectly planned. It was the afternoon of the busiest day of the entire year, the day parents took their eager children shopping for the start of a new year at Hogwarts. Whole families were wiped out that day, most agree that they were the lucky ones. They never had to live with the aftermath. 

We lost children, mothers, fathers, lovers and grandparents. There was no mercy that day. No survivors emerged from that alley and when we went in to help, nothing but bodies and dust remained. 

Voldemort had been bad enough, but with the massacre of Diagon Alley there was no longer a single wizard or witch that had sympathy for the muggles. Not that the muggles had any for us either.

Not that it made a difference in the end. Dumbledore had said that Love was prophesied to save us, instead it was what doomed us all.


End file.
